


Valentine

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Trust Issues, Valentines Day Fic, blaine is a little ball of energy, blaine loves being a matchmaker, corny love poems, jeff loves valentines day, nick hates it, nick is jealous, sebastian is only mentioned, still sorry about that one, this is a lot nicer than my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick hates Valentine’s Day. Jeff loves Valentine’s day. And Blaine? Well, he knows both sides of the story.





	

“Jeff! He said yes!” Blaine squealed, jumping up and down, his books clutched to his chest.

“That’s great, Blaine.” Jeff gave him a sad smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just all of this valentine’s day stuff. I hate it.”

“No you don’t. You’re the soppiest person I know. Now seriously, what’s up?” Blaine pressed.

“It’s Nick. All I’ve ever wanted since I was eight years old, was to kiss Nick on valentine’s day. That’s almost twelve years, Blaine!”

“Why don’t you just ask? I’m sure he won’t be mad.”

“He hates valentine’s day. If anything about it even comes up on his facebook he blocks whoever posted it. I just want to kiss him. Just once, and then he can hate me forever.” Jeff sighed, shaking his head.

“You’ll figure something out. Anyway, I have to go to history with your lover. See you later.” Blaine laughed as Jeff glared at him, walking away from the blonde quickly.

***

“How’d it go with Sebastian?” Nick asked Blaine as the curly-haired boy sat beside him.

“He said yes.” Blaine grinned widely.

“I’m happy for you two.” Nick shrugged, giving him a small smile.

“Nick, why do you hate valentine’s day?” Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

“I don’t hate it; I just don’t like how people make it out to be such a big deal. It’s stupid and annoying for all the people that don’t have anyone to spend the day with.”

“Sounds like someone’s a little jealous.”

“Shut up.” Nick snapped, regretting it immediately. “Sorry, I just -”

“It’s fine. I’ll talk to you about it later.” Blaine said, putting his head down and beginning to take notes

***

“Hey Nick, come here.” Blaine called. Nick excused himself from the conversation he was having with his history teacher, walking over to where Blaine was.

“What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You kinda snapped when I talked to you before.”

“I – uh… Can I talk to you? Not here?” Nick asked, looking a little nervous.

“Sure. We’ll go to my dorm, it’s empty.” Blaine said, turning around and gesturing for Nick to follow him. They soon arrived at Blaine’s dorm, Nick sitting on the bed while blaine leaned against the door.

“So, who is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re obviously pining over someone. You’re a shit liar, who is it?”

“Don’t say anything, okay?”

“Promise.”

“It’s Jeff. I don’t know what it is about him. He’s just so beautiful and funny and I kinda just want to hold him and never let go, you know?”

“I know. I just wanted you to admit it. What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing. I can’t say anything, he’ll reject me.” Nick said sadly.

“No he won’t. Just send him a valentine. You don’t even have to say who it’s from.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, thanks man!”

***

Nick and Jeff groaned collectively as their art class was interrupted once again by seniors handing out valentines. Jeff looked up in confusion as a senior tapped him on the shoulder. “Jeff Sterling?”

“Yeah?”

“This is for you.” He replied, placing a card on Jeff’s desk. He looked at it in stunned silence even after the seniors left, being pulled out of his stupor by Nick’s voice.

“Are you gonna open it, or just look at it like a weirdo?”

Jeff gave no reply, instead opting to open the card, reading over the words.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are not red_

_I’m not good at poems_

_Please meet me at the lake at 6_

Jeff hastily shoved the card into his bag, making sure no one else saw. _This day is going to drag on forever now._

***

Jeff walked nervously down the pier, seeing the silhouette that was sitting at the end, dangling their feet over the edge. He moved up right behind the boy, only realising who it was once it was too late. The figure stood up and turned around, biting his lip.

“Nick?” Jeff asked incredulously.

“Hey Jeff.”

Jeff regarded him curiously for a moment before looking down at his feet, feeling the tears welling in his eyes. “Why did you do this?”

“Why did I do what?”

“You hate valentine’s day. Blaine told you, didn’t he? I thought you were meant to be my friend. My _best friend._ How could you do this to me?”

“What are you going on about?”

“Blaine told you that I’m in love with you! Fuck, I’m such an idiot.” Jeff whispered, his tears falling freely now. He tensed up as he felt Nick’s arms wrapping around him, comforting him.

“Jeff, Blaine never told me anything. I did it for me. I – I like you, Jeff. I’m not trying to trick you.”

“W – what?”

“I like you Jeff, please, you have to believe me. Blaine didn’t tell me anything.” Nick said, smiling as he felt Jeff relax slightly.

“I – really? How do I know you’re not lying?” Jeff asked quietly, turning around in Nick’s arms to look at him.

“Jeff, we’re best friends. You know I wouldn’t hurt you like this. Please, just trust me.” Nick said, his breath hitching as he leaned forward to connect his lips to Jeff’s. He felt fireworks as Jeff kissed him back, pressing their bodies together. He pulled back after a while to catch his breath, smiling at Jeff a little shyly.

“Nick, I – wow.” Jeff breathed out. Nick laughed softly, leaning back over to kiss the end of Jeff’s nose.

“So you believe me now, right?” Nick asked a little nervously.

“Yeah, I do. Yeah.” Jeff nodded. “Do you maybe want to go back now? It’s getting a little cold.”

“Of course, come on.” Nick said, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Jeff’s shoulders before taking the blonde’s hand and leading him back to their dorm. They got ready for bed, both of them climbing into Nick’s bed once they were done. The brunette rolled over, kissing Jeff softly and wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. Jeff soon deepened the kiss, rolling on top of Nick as their tongues slid together. He took a chance, grinding down against Nick and being rewarded with a badly supressed moan. Jeff sat up immediately, pulling his shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Nick was already shirtless and Jeff took the opportunity to openly gaze at the brunette’s body. He bit his lip as Nick’s hips began moving underneath him, feeling himself getting harder by the second. From what he could feel, Nick was having the same issue. Jeff placed his hands on Nick’s chest, stopping the brunette’s movements before leaning down to kiss him softly. He eventually pulled back, staring into the brunette’s eyes. “Make love to me Nicky.” He whispered, grinding down against Nick insistently. Nick nodded, sitting up quickly and swinging his legs off the bed, pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. He did the same to Jeff, and soon enough both boys were staring at each other’s aroused bodies in the dimly lit room, eyes full of love and lust. Jeff went over to his own bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer and making his way back to the bed, passing Nick the bottle and he laid down and spread his legs. Nick gulped visibly, slicking up two of his fingers and kneeling on the bed in-between Jeff’s legs, pressing one slicked up finger against the blonde’s entrance. Jeff keened as Nick’s finger entered him fully, arching his back.

“Nick, please, get in me already!” Jeff whined.

“You’re hardly prepped…” Nick replied.

“I don’t care. I can deal with the pain. I just can’t wait any longer.” Jeff gave him a pleading look. He nodded, pulling his finger out of Jeff and moving to coat his cock in lube. His eyes flicked up as he saw Jeff roll on to his stomach, placing a hand on the blonde’s hip. He rolled Jeff back over, leaning over to kiss him softly. “I want to look at you.”

Jeff nodded, biting his lip and stifling a hiss of pain as Nick pushed into him, moving forward until he bottomed out. He allowed Jeff to adjust before pulling out, pushing back in a little quicker. He started off slowly, leaning over to stroke Jeff’s hair as they kissed sweetly. He pulled back as he heard a noise come from Jeff, looking down at the blonde worriedly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No Nicky, that felt so good.” Jeff breathed. Nick’s eyes widened as he thrust forward again, seeing Jeff’s face twist in pleasure. He began to slam into Jeff at a relentless pace, grasping the blonde’s thighs for leverage.

“Oh god, right there! Don’t stop, please Nicky, don’t stop!” Jeff moaned loudly as Nick’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it quickly. “Please Nicky, I’m close.”

Nick began to stroke Jeff even quicker, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. “Come on Jeff, cum for me baby.” He whispered. Jeff cried Nick’s name as he came, milky streaks covering his chest and Nick’s hand. Nick came shortly afterwards, spilling inside of Jeff as he shouted his release. He eventually caught his breath and pulled out of Jeff, seeing how the other boy’s face twisted in pain.

“Jeffie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Nick asked frantically.

“I’m fine, Nicky. My first time was bound to hurt, but I don’t regret a thing. That was incredible. You were incredible.” Jeff smiled, pulling Nick down beside him and throwing the covers over their bodies.

“Baby, it was a better first time than I could have asked for. I love you Jeffie, happy valentine’s day.”

“I love you too Nicky, happy valentine’s day.” Jeff replied, sighing contently as Nick kissed him again.


End file.
